


I Know You Do

by orphan_account



Series: Versatile [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP, featuring:<br/>-Arthur Pendragon as the arrogant, dominant footie player.<br/>-Merlin Emrys as the shy, submissive scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about my other work, I haven't updated it in a while; I'm at a standstill right now with it and I don't know how I want it to go from right there. I have the ending in my head just not this middle part.  
> My friend dared me to try to write something that was just porn and she gave me this idea. I feel slightly embarrassed about writing something this smutty, but I guess it comes with the territory.
> 
> EDIT: I am changing the name of the story because the original name was starting to get on my nerves. I don't know if that will mess up the bookmarks or anything but if it does then I am sorry.

It's after he scores the winning goal and after the team piles on top of him, shouting congratulations, that Arthur notices the familiar lanky figure seated next to Gwen. 

"What are you doing here? You never come to any of my games. In fact, you make it a point not to come," and whispers into Merlin's ear, "Sorta like you did last night," which makes a terribly brilliant blush spread high on his cheeks. 

"You can't say that out here, it's too public," Merlin berates him shyly. "And don't get too full of yourself, Gwen had to practically drag me away from the lab."

"It's true," she says, bounding up to the couple after giving Lance a quick peck on the cheek. "He was holding on to the test tube shelf for dear life."

Arthur rolls his eyes and turns back to his boyfriend. "Well, what'd you think of the game?"

Merlin flushes some more and can't exactly look Arthur straight in the eye as he answers. "Y-you did good. But I--I wasn't really that surprised, you have always been good at all the sports that you play."

Arthur _hmm_ s, low in the back of his throat and he can't help but notice the telltale shift in Merlin's stance as he tries to rearrange his pants and jeans. Arthur proceeds to grab Merlin by the crook of his elbow and drag him to his car, still wearing his uniform and a light sheen of sweat and dirt (which Merlin doesn't tease him about as he normally would). 

It's very rare for Merlin to acquire his submissive persona this early in the day but, honestly, Arthur really can't complain. 

Once they reach their flat, Merlin shuffles silently into the kitchen to do whatever it is he does. _But,_ Arthur thinks, _tonight Merlin isn't going to be doing whatever he wants. He will be doing what I want him to do, and what I will  have ordered him to do. Nothing else._

In his dominant and assertive voice, Arthur calls out, "Merlin, make me a cup of coffee, I'm quite tired from the match." A few moments later he hears the espresso maker grinding up his coffee and spitting it out, accompanied by the sounds of Merlin pressing a few buttons. 

Merlin walks out holding a ceramic mug, hands it to Arthur and sits down next to him on the couch. Arthur makes a sidelong glance at Merlin, after looking into his cup, an smirks at him as he watches. 

Arthur takes a sip and immediately spews out the liquid. He looks at Merlin and raises an eyebrow at the boy, internally delighted at the way concern and embarrassment play a dance across his face. 

"W-was it too hot?" 

"How much sugar did you put in here? It's far too sweet." 

Merlin ducks his head down, tearing his gaze away from Arthur's. "I-I'm sorry."

"Why do you always seem to mess up my coffees unless I'm there watching you make them?"

"A-Arthur, I said I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I'd you truly were sorry then you would have made an effort to get it right."

Merlin blushes furiously, and makes to reach for Arthur's cup, only to have him grab his wrists in an iron grip. 

"Arthur let go of me! I'll make you another one," but Arthur doesn't listen. He knows that Merlin loves this: pretending to not want it but having it forced upon him, being punished for even the littlest things. 

Just the thought of being held down, maybe even tied up, writhing and trying to get away but knowing that he won't, that he can't, can make Merlin fully hard. 

And Arthur can feel that hardness against his stomach as he is lying down on top of a squirming Merlin on the sofa. 

"Arthur, I'll make you another coffee, and I'll get it right this time I promise. Just - please, let me go."

"No chance, Merlin. You need to learn that your actions, especially the bad ones, have consequences." It takes Arthur a few  moments, but he manages to get, a still protesting, Merlin up off the couch, holding his hands behind his back, and into the downstairs dungeon that they only use on these sorts of occasions. Once there, he grabs a long piece of rope off a peg and ties Merlin's hands together at his slender wrists.  With a long strand left over he raises Merlin's arms up over his head and ties the rope to a hook in the lower part of the ceiling with an intricate knot. 

Arthur looks back down and sees Merlin arching his body, in that way, trying to get his hands out from their restraints. He notices a pink tinge of arousal on his cheeks but the boy is covering it up well by acting like he doesn't really want this. 

Arthur reaches up and grabs Merlin's chin between his forefinger and thumb. "Behave badly and I won't let you go. But if you are good, maybe we can make our way to that comfy bed over there," he motions with his head to the fourposter bed in the middle of the dark room. It has detailed carvings on the metal railings at each corner and the sheets and duvet are all a dark blood-red. 

Merlin's lip trembles but he stays silent so Arthur rewards him with a filthy open mouthed kiss. At first, Merlin is hesitant to reciprocate, but he finally gives in and tentatively laps at Arthur's bottom lip in a way that reminds him of a kitten. 

Merlin moans into the kiss and Arthur brings his right hand up and places it on the slender boys chest, quickly finding a peaked nipple and flicking at it gently. Merlin mewls loudly and arches his back, pushing into the touch. 

Arthur takes the collar of Merlin's t-shirt in both of his hands and rips it down the middle, which makes the dark-haired man whine high in his throat. 

"Shhhh," Arthur pets at his exposed chest and tweaks both of his hard nipples, eliciting a half-sob, half-moan from Merlin, which Arthur takes as a compliment. 

He slides his hand down the expanse of Merlin's stomach, all the way to the bulge in his trousers. He squeezes softly once and steps away from Merlin completely. "I have to change and take a shower, but I'm not so cruel as to leave you here waiting, now am I?"

Merlin doesn't say anything, he knows better. But he watches with wide eyes as Arthur strides over the wall of toys and picks out two things that Merlin can't exactly make out. He holds both items behind his back and when he walks over to Merlin he picks up a thin blindfold. 

"Be good and close your eyes," Arthur puts the items on a small table behind the tied up boy and brings the red cloth up to his captive's face, but Merlin just turns his head out of the way, growling at Arthur. Arthur tuts at Merlin and grabs his dark locks with one hand and covers the boys eyes with the blindfold and ties the cloth behind his head. 

Arthur reaches down and starts to unbuckle Merlin's belt which he pulls out of the loops with a fierce tug. He unbuttons his trousers, undoes the zipper and takes off the boys jeans with a swift pull. 

Merlin makes a strangled noise and Arthur slowly peels off his pants which have a prominent wet spot right at the crotch. When he finally gets the boxers down and over the bulge, Merlin's cock springs free and Arthur can see the shining path where his pre-come has dribbled down to the base of his cock, and he has to resist the urge to bend down and just lap it all up. 

Arthur walks to Merlin's back, picks up the scissors on the way around and quickly cuts Merlin's already ruined shirt off of him, leaving him naked and trembling in front of a fully clothed Arthur. 

Arthur kicks Merlin's feet apart and revels in the way he sticks his arse up like he can't help it. Giving in to the temptation he swats at Merlin's backside and the noise Merlin makes had him close to coming. He gathers himself and slowly pushes two lubed up fingers past Merlin's cheeks. He can feel how Merlin is still loose from when Arthur took him this morning and he has to bite back a groan.

Knowing that Merlin can take it, Arthur quickly shoves two fingers into that tight, wet heat, and smacks one of Merlin's cheeks when he tries to push back onto his fingers. 

After preparing Merlin enough for him to take the toy he pulls out of Merlin and picks up the vibrator. Arthur puts a generous amount of lube on the toy and places it at Merlin's rim and starts to push it in while muttering endearments into Merlin's ear. Once the toy is fully inside of Merlin and his thighs are quivering, Arthur walks back around to the front of Merlin, cock ring in hand. 

He starts to stroke Merlin quickly but slows down when Merlin's moans get louder. When he can sense Merlin is going to come and feels how his balls are drawing up tight and lets go of his cock. Merlin cries out and begs Arthur to touch him again. 

"Don't worry, I'll make you come...eventually," Arthur says and attaches the cock ring at the base of Merlin's cock. He clamps his hand around Merlin's mouth, muffling the protests that pour out of his mouth. 

"I'll be back in a little while."

He finally lets go and backs away toward the door, not responding when Merlin asks where he is. He closes the door with a loud click, loud enough to make sure that Merlin heard. He hears Merlin calling his name and begging him to come back. 

When Merlin stops calling out and everything goes silent again he slips the remote to the vibrator out of his pocket and presses the button to highest level vibration.

And when Arthur hears the loud, surprised shriek that Merlin makes, he has to stop himself from coming once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. A little update for you, I guess. I've been encouraged by my friends and girlfriend to make another addition in the same verse. I came up with the idea of having them both be versatile, in that they can switch between Dominant and Submissive, depending on their mood or the mood of their partner. Hopefully I'll have the story up soon.

After staying in the shower longer than absolutely necessary and taking his time with putting on his clothes, Arthur finally makes his way back to the secluded door at the end of the hallway. Leaning against the door frame, Arthur can hear Merlin inside the room making the most delicious little mewling noises. 

He quietly opens the door and silently stands in the doorway. Merlin is no longer supporting himself with own two feet and is instead sagging in his restraints. The muscles of his stomach and thighs are twitching madly and his fingers are clawing the air restlessly. Arthur slips his hand into the right back pocket of his tight black jeans, and takes out the slender remote. He hovers his thumb over the _pulsate_ button and waits for his cue. It doesn't take him but a few seconds to hear the long, drawn out moan climbing its way out of Merlin's throat, and Arthur suddenly (well, suddenly to Merlin, anyway) pushes down on the red button.

Merlin's back bows and he whimpers loudly. With that pathetic sound, Arthur chuckles darkly and Merlin jerks in his bindings. Arthur hears a low, breathy muttered version of his name, "A-ah...Arthur?"

He walks up to Merlin's slumped figure, brings his hands up to the blindfold and quickly unties it, throwing to the ground in his haste. Merlin's eyes are almost completely black with only a thin lining of blue; his gaze is clearing unfocused, but Arthur would be surprised if it wasn't, to be honest. He ducks his head into the pale line of Merlin's exposed neck and nuzzles into the crevice behind his ear. "You have been so good Merlin. God, what you do to me." He flicks his tounge out and traces Merlin's jaw with it, making the bound boy shudder.

"Arthur. Please, take...take it off. I n-nghh...need to come," he gasps.

"You will, love. Now stay still and let me cut the rope off," Arthur says as he grabs the scissors and clips the rope that is binding Merlin's wrists together in half, and he catches the boy in his arms before he can hit the ground. He reaches over to the table and grabs the remote to the vibrator still tormenting Merlin and pushes the _off_ button. Merlin sighs in relief and wraps his arms around Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur leads Merlin over to the bed in the corner of the room and lays him down in the middle of the duvet. He runs his hand down Merlin's trembling torso to his neglected cock, and takes a firm hold of the throbbing length. Merlin gasps and arches his back into the touch, his hands fisting in the sheets where they lay at his sides. Arthur slowly starts to pump Merlin's cock, quickening his pace slowly. Once he is fisting Merlin rather quickly, accompanies by the sweet sounds that he is making, he grabs the remote and hits the _ultra_ button, which sends strong vibrations coupled with pulsating rythyms every few seconds, straight to Merlin's core.

The boy in question starts to quake and Arthur can feel his quickening pulse where his hand is stationed on Merlin's cock. Arthur puts the remote down on the mattress, and reaches down to where the plug is torturing Merlin's hole. He runs his fingers around the rim, eliciting a high pitched keen from his submissive, and he grabs a steady hold on the vibrator lodged deep inside of Merlin. Arthur takes his hand off of Merlin's needy cock and puts his thumb and forefinger at the clasp that keeps the cockring on Merlin's shaft. Just as Arthur removes the restricting pressure on his cock, he twists the plug inside Merlin sharply.

Merlin's eyes roll back in his head as his muscles tighten, loosen, and tighten again only to start twitching. His cock pulses out more than a few strings of come which land on his stomach and lower chest. Arthur strokes him at a slower pace through his orgasm, until he heards the whimpers which signify that he is too sensitive to endure much more fondling. Arthur removes his hand from Merlin's spent cock and runs his hands up and down the still quivering muscles of his abdomen.

"Shhhh, darling. You did so well, so well. You gave over to me, just as I asked... God, you are so amazing."

As Merlin's breathing evens out, he replies, "How did you know that I wouldn't break? You pushed me further than you ever have before. Not that I am saying that I didn't completely enjoy this," he rushed to add.

"I know you Merlin. I know your limits and how far you can go, which is much further than what we did here today. You just need some practice and guidance, and you've got me for that, so I would say you are all set," Arthur says with a smirk.

He scoffs and is quick to say, "You are such a prat."

"I love you too."

After a long pause Merlin admits, "I know you do."

"Do what?" Arthur asks with a furrow in his brow.

"Love me," Merlin says and looks away shyly.

"Good."


End file.
